Sarah's Story
by Rainbow Ninja Mizuki
Summary: Sarah tells a story to Toby, thinking nothing of it, until the goblin king shows up and acts it out to her! SarahXJareth.


**Mizuki: Yaaaay! I have access to a computer! VIA THE INTERNET! T^T I've missed being able to do that.  
Sarah: How long has it been since you've been able to get onto a computer?  
Mizuki: Right after I did the last chapter on one of my stories my computer got a virus and had to be taken to the shop. I'm borrowing my mom's computer for the day, so I'm only doing a one-shot.  
Jareth: Why ****Labyrinth ****though? Why not something else?  
Mizuki: Because I just found out there was a manga for it and it awakened my burning anger over how they made you look so evil. IT MADE ME SO MAD!!!!!!  
Jareth and Sarah: O.o  
Mizuki: This is completely random and I have no idea what the plot is. I'm making this up as I go along. Only two things are certain: This will contain SarahXJearthness, and it will contain evil stepmother bashing. Now that I think about it, I don't remember her name.  
Evil Stepmother (let's assume her name is Carrie. If it's not, oh well. I don't care): What did I do?  
Mizuki: (Whacks Carrie in the head) SILENCE IMBISIL!!!  
Sarah: Mizuki Hamahachi does not own ****Labyrinth****. If you think she does, it is only a figment of your imagination. We pity you.  
Mizuki: If I did own it, I would have had Jareth end up with Sarah.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
Some Random Narrator Who has Way Too Much Free Time's POV  
**

Sarah heard her alarm ring and groaned. She fumbled around for the clock and when she hit it she murmured, "Stupid clock," as she got up, she thought, '_I'd been having a good dream, for once, too.' _She did the same thing every day: She wrote about her dream, for fear it would get locked away in the vault that, _that man _must have been putting them in and making her forget them. After she wrote the dream down, she looked back at some of her other dreams and saw that she had been dreaming of him for a while. The last three months to be exact. As she looked at them, she realized that they were all the same, each one going a bit further than the last. The dream she had just written of went the furthest.

**..::Dream::..**

_**She was in the labyrinth again. "Great," she said aloud, "Just great. I JUST GOT OUT OF THIS PLACE!" she took a deep, calming breath and started to the right. "Honestly," she said as she stomped toward the castle, "I don't think I even remember why I'm here again, but, knowing Jareth, he probably erased my memories . . .AGAIN! This is starting to get idiotic." She started to lose steam as she vented. After a while she took another right, then, thinking that it was the smart thing to not trust the talking brick, went left.**_

_**She'd walked about half a mile before she was at the palace gate. "Wait," she said getting an epiphany, "You mean that I spent all that time when I could've just **_**gone left!" **_**She was seconds away from killing someone when she heard that silky voice of his.**_

_**"Well, you **_**did **_**ask directions from a worm. Did you really expect that they'd give you a sensible direction." She didn't have to turn around to know who it was; she wanted to see his face though.**_

_**There he was, in all his glory, just standing there in his usual attire. She did her best not to stare but failed when she saw his blue eyes. Normally she would've simply turned away, but three years away from him, with only memory, a wooden figure, and the drawings she had made to remember him by, had changed her. He stopped avoiding eye contact and simply accepted that she was there for the moment. When she saw those blue, glowing eyes, her body moved of its own accord. She wrapped her arms around his torso and cried into his muscular chest. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I didn't want to leave, but I had to take care of Toby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She felt his hand stroke her hair as she cried.**_

_**"Sarah," he said eventually. "You need to know—" he was cut off by a loud beeping, then she awoke.**_

**..::End of Dream::..**

"What does he want from me," she thought aloud as she put on her clothes. She wore a pink V-neck shirt that dipped in her chest, a pair of blue jeans, and didn't bother with shoes because, on the off chance she went out today, the furthest she'd go would be the backyard with her five-year-old brother, turned son, Toby.

It'd been two years since her father had died, and three years since her stepmother had been kicked out of the house for hitting her. After that, she was deemed unfit to be a mother and lost both custody and visitation rights. Sarah had to adopt Toby automatically after her father's death so that she didn't have to risk Carrie taking Toby away from her and hurting him like he did her. She'd raised him like he was her own son. He wouldn't be the same as all the other kids. So far he hadn't grown up listening to lullabies or hearing stories of knights and kings. He grew up listening to the story of a princess in a strange maze, surrounded by strange creatures, fallowing the hints that led to her younger brother, and having to ignore the love that the goblin king felt for her. Toby was very smart for someone as old as him. He understood that the goblin king loved the princess, and that he'd loved the boy like a son.

"MOMMY." She heard him scream as she pulled on her pants. Panicking, seeing the image of tons of goblins snatching Toby away from her, Sarah ran down the stairs to Toby's room, only to see that he was curled into a ball in his bed, clearly spooked by a nightmare.

_'Thank God,'_ she thought as she put hand over her heart to calm it down. _'It was just a nightmare. Here I was thinking it was Jareth.' _She walked over to him and held him. "There there," she said as she stroked his blonde hair. "It was just a dream. You're just fine."

"That's not it," Toby said, "I had a dream that you left to go with the goblin king. What happened to the princess after she and her brother returned to her kingdom? You never told me."

She looked around, made sure that Jareth wasn't lurking in any of the corners, picked up Toby when she saw that he wasn't, put him on her lap, and began to tell him of life after the labyrinth. Little did she know, there was a tiny eyeball in the shadows, watching and listening to everything about her.

"The princess grew up in the same cruel castle for a year, then, in an act of rage over the princes' future, the stepmother beat the princess with a glass goblet. The princess, even in her pain, remembered her promise to protect the little prince and make up for her wishing him away and refused to allow her to force the prince into a far away kingdom. The king, seeing the error in his choice as her as his wife, banished the stepmother from the land . . .forever. Though the mark of the evil queen's act was to forever remain on the princess's neck. For one year they lived in peace, and the princess was able to lament on her adventures with her friends. She remembered the goblin kings face, and sketched it many times over. After looking at a colored picture of him . . . she realized that she loved him with all her heart and that every minute they were apart was horrible for her. In the time she was apart from her love, a hole in her heart grew. By the time a year had passed between then and the time she'd last seen him, she hadn't even had half a heart. She'd missed him, missed his lovely voice, his gorgeous blue eyes, she'd loved them all, and now they were gone. She dreamed of him one night, and held herself as she cried. She cried, not because she'd heard him say he did not return her love, but because she realized that he was not real. His face, his eyes, his entire being, had been a simple figment of her imagination. That night, the king died an old man in his sleep.

"The princess' uncle took over the kingdom, and the princess took her stepbrother in as her own son. Unable to mourn any longer, she did all the things a mother did. She swore to become his mother and protect him 'til the day she died. Unable to mourn the loss of the goblin king's love, she simply drew pictures of his lovely face, and wrote stories of his adventures ruling the wonderful kingdom she simply wished she could call home. After a while, she began drawing pictures of the two of them together, wrote her stories with him coming and helping her taking care of her son, then telling her stories to her son, the prince.

"Her stories were enough for a year, then they weren't good enough to satisfy her longing for him. She drew pictures of the two of them ruling together, her stories began to revolve around him coming, not for the prince, but for her, and she began to dream of him for nights on end. Gone was the feeling of betrayal at the fact that he had tried to take away her little brother. Gone was the thought that he was evil. Gone was the anger over how he manipulated her mind, and made her forget her purpose. Because she realized something very important: he had loved her. He had taken away the little brother because he had loved her dearly and wanted, only, to see her happy. He was not evil, simply loving. And he had not manipulated her mind; he had tried to protect her from the dangers of his world, yet still wished for her to remain so that he could see her every day. The night she realized all this, she wept tears of sorrow for her lost love, and was unable to stop until she heard her son coming up the stairs. As if he understood why she cried, he held her head and stroked her hair. She was grateful for his comfort, but his weren't the arms she wished to be in, his wasn't the blonde hair she wished to run her fingers through, and when she looked up into his blue eyes, they weren't the ones she wanted to see."

Toby looked to his mother with sad eyes. He could tell that this story caused her real pain, but the blonde man in his dream said that if he didn't ask her what happened to the princess after she left the maze, there was a chance that his mother would be in pain until he asked. "What happened to her?" he asked his eyes wondering, not because of the Goblin King's words, but because he now wished that the princess would be able to see the king once more.

"Well," said Sarah, getting into the story telling mood and deciding to give the princess a happy ending because there was no way that she would get one. "The princess was able to keep her sorrow in tone for two years. On the night of the second year, on the exact day that she had last seen the King, he appeared before her. He was in the outfit she had last seen him in. 'Princess,' he said as he walked up to her, 'I have come to make your dreams come true. I have come to take you and the prince under my wing. If you will come with me, I swear to you I'll—' He was cut off as the princess put her lips on his in a kiss that she'd been praying that she could have for three years. A tear ran down her cheek as she said, 'You need not promise a thing. Merely being by your side is the kindest gift you can give this lonely maiden. I have spent the nights dreaming of you, the days writing of you and your life, and every moment in between drawing your lovely face. I have wished for you to come, just once, so I could tell you of my love and beg for your forgiveness, now you have given me the chance to stay by your side for the rest of my life. You need not promise me a thing. Just let me be with you 'til the day I die.'

"The Goblin King was amazed. He had expected her to hate him, to tell him to leave forever as she had done in the past, but here he was, listening to her proclaim her love. 'It was nearly killing me,' she went on as they sat on her bed, 'I thought I would die before my son turned ten, due to my sorrow.' They spent the rest of the night talking of the past, and what the future would bring. That night, as the prince slept and dreamt of having a father to look up to, they picked him up and left for the realm of the goblin king. After half a year passed, the princess became a queen and also became pregnant. When the baby was born, she had every feature of her mother, except for her father's blue eyes. The entire family lived forever, due to Jareth's gift of immortality, and was happy every day. They filled their hearts with nothing but love and ruled fairly. Later on, they found that the prince was not really a relative of the Queen, and he married the daughter of the Goblin King and Queen. The End."

Toby was astounded, and was unable to make a sentence. He looked out the window and saw that it was night. His eyelids drooped and his head fell on her shoulder. She smiled gently at his sleeping figure and set him down on his bed once again. She kissed his forehead and whispered, as she pulled the covers up to his chin, "Good night my little angle. May you have dreams of happy days." She left to go take a shower. Afterwards, she sat on her bed and smiled at the thought of her story being true.

She woke up to the sound of a boot on her bed. Afraid that it was a robber, she grabbed the bat underneath her bed and prepared to hit the intruder when she heard, "That'll do no good, Love. You couldn't hurt me even if you tried." The bat hit the ground with a thud. That voice. She had to have been dreaming. There was no way that he could've been there. She was awakened from her momentary lapse of sanity when Jareth flipped on her lamp light and said, "Princess, I have come to make your dreams come true. I have come to take you and the prince under my wing. If you will come with me, I swear to you I'll—" She cut him off the same way she had in the story: she kissed him.

"You need not promise a thing," She said, smiling and playing along with her own story, " Merely being by your side is the kindest gift you can give this lonely maiden. I have spent the nights dreaming of you, the days writing of you and your life, and every moment in between drawing your lovely face. I have wished for you to come, just once, so I could tell you of my love and beg for your forgiveness, now you have given me the chance to stay by your side for the rest of my life. You need not promise me a thing. Just let me be with you 'til the day I die."

They decided that the time for plays were over, and the simply stared into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to speak. "You should've called me," Jareth said eventually, looking saddened. "I would've came and taken you away from the horrid place." As he spoke, he stroked the scar on her neck, where Carrie had beaten her with the glass cup.

"I couldn't do it," Sarah said as she put her head on his chest, "For one, I didn't know if you were listening. Second, even if you were listening, I didn't think I'd be able to look you in the eye. I said such horrible things to you the last time I saw you."

"Carrie said horrid things to you last time you saw her," Jareth stated, as if this made Sarah feel any better.

"Yea," Sarah said as she rolled her eyes, "and Carrie is the pentacle of good behavior."

"What I mean is: people say things when they're angry. I must admit, I kinda painted myself as the bad guy. I forgot to take into consideration that you were fifteen, and angry. If I'd done that, neither of us would be as miserable as we were these past three years."

"You say it like it's your fault," Sarah said looking at him, "I'm the one who made the stupid wish. Having known what I'd known, I should've been more careful with what I said when it came to goblins and fae."

"What do you mean?" he asked, utterly confused by her choice of words. How would she have known that the fae were real?

"My mother fell in love with a fae," she explained, "He was very handsome, and very kind to us. I tried to go with them, but my father made me stay. It was part of the reason I was angry at him that night."

"Oh," was all the great king could think of. "Well," he said, trying to cover up his surprise, "We'd better get moving. My power depletes considerably during the day, and I won't be able to get us home. On top of that, we have a daughter we need soon."

Sarah blushed at his words, but took his hand none the less. They silently snuck into Toby's room, and Jareth picked him up without even waking him. A year later, rumors that the new Goblin Queen could tell the future with her stories spread around the kingdom, due to the fact that the world seemed to be fallowing her story. She did, in fact, have a little girl who looked like her, with the exception of the blue eyes, and the prince was, in fact, the result of one of Carrie's affairs. The Prince and Princess ended up married, and they all lived happy and fruitful, knowing that THIS story would never end.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Mizuki: All done.  
Jareth: I know that this is a stupid question, but shouldn't you be working on Moon Light Filled Night?  
Mizuki: I have the final chapter, but I have to move it on to the computer with the internet back home. I actually have to send this to my E-mail so I can put it there. I can't post anything here, because my mom will get in trouble.  
Sarah: Well, we'd better get going.  
Everyone: R&R!**


End file.
